


Steps In The Night

by burstingin2life



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, But that'll happen later, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Inventions gone wrong, Invisibility, Mutual Pining, Romance, Science-ing, Self Destructive Tendancies, Slight fluff, but i promise there's happy moments in between, its going to get angsty, minimal appearances from the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstingin2life/pseuds/burstingin2life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons are slowly rebuilding their relationship but they're not out of the woods yet. An old device that Fitzsimmons had been working on years ago comes into play. With most technology there's always the chance that something could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It pains her deeply in ways she never thought. Everything feels heavy and her eyes are burning, but no tears fall. She just stared lamely at the wall where a photograph of Fitz and herself is tacked. They were so bright eyed and eager back then. Their smiles are wide and she’s wrapped her arms around his neck to press her cheek to his. The edges of the photograph curl inwards. Her fingers trace it for a brief moment.

There was never a time that he wasn’t by her side. The wispy tendrils of those memories cling to her like a spider web. Jemma looks down solemnly at her feet. Her legs are slung over the side of her bed, her bare toes sliding over the cool floor. She drops her hand and tightens the grip she has on the mattress either side of her thighs. She inhales, hoping to dull the burning sensation seeping into her veins.

Nothing feels quite the same to her, not quite familiar. Everything is thick and heavy. The air, her limbs, the blanket she’d since thrown to the side when she jolted awake several minutes ago. She released the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Jemma pressed her fingers to her eyes, trying to soothe the aches. There’s another ache that settles in her heart, but it’s not one that’s easily fixed. It’s a hole that can only be filled by the one person who caused it.

There’s a shuffle of footsteps behind the door. “Fitz?” she calls out softly. Her voice is too broken by a lump in her throat to easily formulate speech. She wiped her face with her hand as the as the door opened.

“Hey,” he said in a hushed tone, leaning in the doorway. His face illuminated by the light of his phone.

“What’s wrong? You should be sleeping.”

“So should you,” he retorted. He kept his eyes on her as he reached behind him to close the door.

She smiled half-heartedly. “Is there a reason you’ve come or is it just to scold me about my lack of sleep?”

“Actually,” his hand came up to rub at the back of his neck, “I can’t sleep. It was a long shot that you might even still be awake, but d’ya wanna take a walk? I could use some company.”

She gave him a gentle smile. “Sure. I actually couldn’t sleep either. It might help us.”

The soft echoes of their footfalls drifted down the silent hall as they approached the lab. While they walked they didn’t talk much, mostly just relishing one another’s company. Fitz would glance over at her occasionally. Though he would quickly return to staring at the ground if he saw her head start to turn. She caught him the third time though, and they both bent their heads to hide their smiles. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, not that they often found it to be. Though a tension hung in the air that clung to their skin like precipitation. If either of them felt it, neither said anything. It eased not long after they started talking again.

“-then there was that time when you nearly burned your eyebrows off!” She clapped him on the shoulder trying, and failing, to stifle her giggles.

“Hey, in my defence cooking isn’t as easy as you make it seem.” Fitz smiled with a slight blush creeping up over his cheeks.

“It was an omelette! How in God’s name did you create a small fire while you were trying to flip it?” It was a genuine question.

“It was a series of small misfortunes. It was like a domino effect really...” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I knocked some paper towels over.” This caused them both to giggle in remembrance.

Fitz slowed his pace and halted when they reached the lab doors. It was dark inside, apart from the dull lights on the equipment glowing in various places. The hall lights overhead illuminated his face in the glass. He could see the wear in his reflection from lack of sleep. Again, he was reminded of the days spent at the academy. Late nights studying at his disordered desk. Downing the remnants of cold coffee while he reread and highlighted passages in his text book.

During that time there were no complications. Their relationship wasn’t fractured. It was whole and good. Often at times though he would glance over at her and wonder ‘what if’. What if they never joined SHIELD? What if he’d told her sooner how he’d felt? Everything had been much easier back then. They were finally starting to get back to their old ways. There was still moments of unease. A little awkwardness paled in comparison albeit to the smiles they would share.

A soft pressure on his shoulder brought back his awareness. “Everything alright?” He could see her face behind his shoulder in the glass pane.

“Yeah, fine.” His eyes were unfocused. Fitz wasn’t entirely sure if he was still staring at his reflection, or if he was looking past it.

“You are aware that we’ve been friends for a long time and I can tell when something’s bothering you.” He closed his eyes, defeated. Fitz reached up to hold her hand briefly, sweeping his thumb over her knuckles before turning to face her. Still grasping hers softly, their hands hung loosely, toying with the possibility of tangling fingers.

“You know we aren't the best at communication.”

“Sometimes there’s just too much to say and not enough words to say it,” she said offering him a smile. Now it was her turn to squeeze back. “Why don’t we continue our walk outside? Maybe it’ll do you some good.”

He rolled his eyes at the notion that he might possibly not be getting enough fresh air. She lead him towards the security door. Before he could think about objecting she scanned their badges and pushed him out into the night. They didn't get to spend much quality time together outside the lab. Perhaps this would be okay. So long as she didn't make them wander too far.

They walked through the trees that were spread across the way. The path they followed was obscured by fallen leaves. Above them, the sky was alight with stars and the air was crisp, sending a slight chill down Fitz’s spine. Jemma’s hand was warm and she held his tighter causing his skin to tingle pleasantly.

“So where exactly are we going?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she said over her shoulder.

And soon enough they did. The trees stopped towards a hill. Standing on top of it, they could easily see the city lights dotting the horizon in the distance. It was all rather clandestine but not quite enough to feel the seclusion. The moonlight fell across them, illuminating the foliage.

“Wow,” he breathed, hugging his arms across his chest.

“Yeah,” she agreed, nonchalantly. “It all seems a bit, I dunno… dubious now.”

“How’s that?” Fitz turned his head towards her. Her eyes, while still not looking directly at him, glinted in the moonlight.

“All those people, they don’t know about the things that’ve been happening around them. Well, they know about the Avengers and such, but everything else…”. She turned now to face him- “About the Terrigen, about Lash, Hydra and what they’re doing… with IT. Those people... they’re all so unprepared and we’re trying to help them. But what if it doesn’t work out and we let something slip?”

He took a step towards her while she took a breath and continued. “You saw what happened when the Chitauri came. Who knows what’s next.” She sighed at that and folded her arms, continuing to gaze out at the glowing horizon.

“Well there’s no sure way to know what’s going to happen, but we’re resilient. And you can be damn sure that we’ll figure it out. Together, because its-”

“-it’s what we do best. ” After a breath she met his eyes.

“Exactly.” They shared a smile. This was an opportunity rarely presented to them; a private moment where they could just talk.

Jemma dropped her arms and softly stroked her wrists. As quick as it came the moment was lost to bitter thoughts. The bruises were fading from her ordeal with Hydra. The cut, a parting gift from the once agent Ward, now a slight scar. That healing gel she’d been working on was really effective. Just the other day Fitz had brushed a cool finger over it and informed her it was hardly noticeable anymore. Although, tonight she’d woken- remembering the burn of the knife as it was pressed into her skin.

A gust of wind blew around them, rustling the trees. Jemma hugged herself tighter against the chilly air. It sank deep and settled in her bones. It was a lonely sort of cold. The type you expect to find in ailment or abandoned streets. She imagined Fitz’s arms encircling her, holding her close and keeping her warm. It was too much to hope for right now but she let the thought linger.

“Maybe we should go inside,” he suggested.

Jemma managed a small mumble of approval. “That’s probably best. I’m really tired.”

Fitz approached hesitantly as they turned back. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders as they walked back to their rooms.

While they walked, she lent her head against the crook of his neck, breathing him in. It was a comforting smell that she remembered falling asleep to on many occasions. During late night study sessions in each other's dormitory when they were too tired to part ways. Jemma yawned loudly with eyes half closed as he opened the door for her.

“I’ll see you in the morning-” He smiled before quickly clarifying- “I mean later today, when the sun is up. You know what I meant.” Fitz dropped his eyes.  
She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek with a smile.

“Goodnight, Fitz.” She brushed her thumb over his stubble before leaving him a final glance.

The door shut with a soft click. Fitz stood there for a moment, a lingering thought of what could have been.  
“Goodnight, Jemma.”


	2. Chapter 2

She woke slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her head felt heavy but she arose, hastily making her bed. She had actually over-slept. This was unlike Jemma Simmons, but given how late she and Fitz had stayed up it was to be expected. She threw on a clean shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading to the kitchen. Fitz was already there pouring some cereal and sipping his tea, much to her surprise.

“Morning, Jemma,” he said rather cheerfully, setting his cup down to eat a spoonful of cereal.

“Morning. What’s got you so chipper? And up before 10. Well, this is a whole new Fitz,” she teased.

“I’ve had a revelation,” he mumbled between mouthfuls.

“Oh?” Jemma moved to the counter behind him to fix her own tea.

“If I get here before Bobbi finishes her workout, then I don’t have to squeeze between her and Hunter while they have loud “discussions” about their latest dispute.”

“Ah yes, well I’m sure they mean well.”

At that a door squeaked open and a pair of voices floated into the kitchen.  
“-if your bloody mother hadn’t insisted I get the damn thing removed I wouldn’t have lost it!”

“As if it was her fault. You just can’t admit that it was your own doing.”

“Guys!” Jemma called over the top of their bickering. “Is something the matter?”

“No,” they both said in unison. Hunter moved to the fridge.

“You sure?” She glanced at them both now. Fitz was slowly chewing, hoping not to miss anything.

“Hunter,” Bobbi gestured to him with a butter knife, “is still bitter about losing his earring all these years ago.”

He unscrewed the cap of the juice carton. “Because her mother had it in for me on our wedding day. Said it wasn’t appropriate to wear during the photos. She knew it was my lucky earring and then it got lost and look what happened.” He was more or less talking to Bobbi now, throwing glances at her.

She scoffed at him. “You think our marriage ended because of a piece of jewellery?”

Fitz and Simmons just stood there quietly now. Jemma leaned in and whispered, “I can see why you decided to change your routine.” He nodded smugly at that.

“It was doomed from the start. That was just a sign, Bob.” He took a swig from the carton.

“Hunter!”

“What? Don’t reprimand me. It’s not like anyone else drinks this juice,” he said defensively.

“Yeah, ‘cause you do things like that.” He just shrugged and continued drinking. This elicited Bobbi to roll her eyes, for probably the fifth time today.

“Hey I liked that juice!” Fitz joined in now. “Only one of the good stuff left y’know.”

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Daisy entered removing her earbuds. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Her morning jog must have ended.

“The usual…” Fitz set his empty bowl down and Jemma handed him his tea, which had started going cold by now. Apparently he didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Hunter complaining again?” Daisy leaned on the island, slotting herself into the group.

“What else is new?” Bobbi took a bite of her toast.

“Oi, I’m right here, y’know.”

Daisy reached across and grabbed a slice of toast from the plate. After a bite, she grumbled, “Ew, is this whole wheat? Where’s the good bread at?”

“There’s some white bread in the toaster for you.” Jemma clutched her cup with both hands and took a sip.

“Yes! Thank you, Simmons. I knew I could count on you.” She walked to the toaster, patting her on the shoulder as she passed. “So you and Fitz were up pretty late, huh?” Daisy leant back on the counter, ripping off small pieces of toast and popping them into her mouth. “I heard you walking in the hallway. Not that it’s any of my business, just wondering if everything was okay?”

Jemma felt Fitz stiffen beside her briefly. He’d taken up a chair although his shoulder pressed into her side. Personal space wasn’t something that existed a great deal between them. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other, compelled to be close.

Jemma shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “Just another sleepless night. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Daisy nodded benevolently.

“Yo, team,” Mack swung around the corner. “There’s something I gotta show you.”

They all followed him cautiously into the garage. There was a large wooden crate sitting almost undisturbed. If it wasn’t for the lid sitting slightly askew they might not have noticed.

“I come bearing gifts.” He announced to the agents that approached now and gathered around the crate.

“Well, come off it,” Hunter insisted. “What is it?”

He lifted the lid and revealed a vest. It looked much like the Kevlar vests they used on missions, yet this appeared much more lightweight. It was dark but had a slight shimmer to it, almost like water rippling in the depths. Fitz absent-mindedly took a step toward it with folded arms.

“This here is something we’ve been working on getting produced for a while.” Mack held the vest up so the team could easily see. He nodded towards Fitz and Simmons. “You might recognise the design.”

Fitz frowned and gestured towards the newly revealed item. “That’s the cloaking vests Coulson had us design isn’t it?”

“The same.”

“I though he said it was too much of a risk to have technology like that?” Jemma intervened.

Mack looked hesitant to approach this question. Though he seemed to have reached a compromise before he spoke. “He decided that while things were generally calm, it couldn’t hurt to be prepared in case of an unexpected… event.” That seemed to please them.

Bobbi was suddenly interested. “How does it work?”

“I’m not sure. That’s why I thought these guys might want to give us the rundown.”

Mack held out the vest while Jemma eagerly took it from him. She slipped her arms through the holes and zipped it up at the front. Aside from the subtle shimmery look of the material, it looked like something easily purchased at a store. The neckline was cut low so as not to interfere with any other equipment the wearer might be using.

“It’s fairly standard really. On the side here there’s a thumbprint scanner,” she gestured to a small button on the seam just above her left hip. “You just press your thumb to it, like so,” she demonstrated to them while continuing, “and it digitally maps your molecules and binds them to the material’s form.”

As she explained this, a blue mesh-like net flashed over her body for a moment. “Just like that, and when you remove your hand-.” She rippled for a moment before disappearing completely causing the team- except Fitz- to jump in surprise.

“What the hell was that?” Hunter exclaimed in surprise.

“I’m right here.” Her voice floated out from behind him. Hunter nearly jumped out of skin. Fitz couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“That’s both really cool and also creepy,” Hunter remarked. “Okay so you’re invisible. How do you show yourself again?”

“There’s another button on the other side.” She shimmered back to full visibility.

“So left you leave the visible spectrum and right is to return to normal?” Mack inquired.

“Well you aren’t technically _leaving_  but if that’s how you remember it I guess that works. This device refracts light waves around you so appear invisible to the naked eye.

“And that’s not all it does.” Fitz stepped forward. “You guys might want to step back a little just in case.” Everyone collectively shuffled backwards to give them room for their demonstration.

He picked up a tool from the ground. Jemma gave him a nod to proceed. Fitz threw the wrench, but a few inches before it made contact, it bounced off something solid and clattered to the ground.

“It’s got also got a force field that can sense projectile weapons.” Fitz explained rather proudly. “But if someone swings something like a knife that’s slower, the material is strong enough that it won’t penetrate.”

Lincoln who had been standing quietly off to the side observing, approached the group. “I assume it has its limitations though. It wouldn’t protect against someone like me would it?”

Fitz pondered for a moment. “The force field would offer some protection. But prolonged exposure or a high voltage might cause it to short circuit. There could be many variables though. When we were testing it we weren’t aware of any inhuman capabilities so we didn’t know what could affect it. The limiting factors are relatively unknown.”

Bobbi offered some thought, “Any way you could do any testing on it now? Before it goes out into the field you want to at least see what it can protect against.”

“That could take weeks. We don’t even know what other kinds of inhumans we’d be up against.”

“Perhaps that’s why Coulson decided now to bring it out,” Jemma added. “Now’s a good time as any to try a few things out. Lincoln, you could help with this, if you don’t mind. Just to see what the limits of protection are.”

“Jemma are you sure? What if something goes wrong.” Fitz didn’t often call her by her first name. Usually only out of concern which she could see etched onto his face.

“It’ll be alright Fitz. We’ll take precautionary measures of course. I just want to be certain that this works. Can’t go out into the field unprepared.” He fixed her with a look of unease, lips pressed into a thin line. She couldn’t afford anymore mistakes. Mistakes cost them lives and she didn’t want to be on the other side of that anymore. “Please Fitz.”

He agreed begrudgingly. Not twenty minutes later they were all in the lab, a shrew of measuring equipment scattered on the work bench. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack peered in through the window from the the next room, shielded by the glass. Their arms folded and soft murmurs drifted through the door. They seemed apprehensive but eager still.

“I still don’t like this,” Fitz muttered.

Daisy put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

“Yeah I know. I just think I should be wearing it instead of her.”

“I don’t like this anymore than you do but I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. None of us would do this if she didn’t ask. Besides, I feel like it’s good that she’s finally willing to do some more stuff in the lab. I haven’t seen her this enthusiastic for a while.”

He gave a heavy sigh. “Yeah I s’pose you’re right.”

A space had been cleared at the back of the lab, a good ten paces of length. Jemma stood at one end and Lincoln at the other, both with electrodes attached. Jemma had helped attach them while Fitz had fiddled with his tools to make sure they were functioning. He turned now to face them.

“Everything seems to be working fine so I’m ready whenever you guys are.”

Lincoln nodded towards Jemma. “I’ll start low okay?”

“I’m ready,” she said firmly, hands balled into fits at her sides.

He held up his hand, palm facing her. Tiny sparks jumped across his fingers before a bolt of electricity shot from his hand. Jemma’s own hand flew up reflexively to shield her abdomen. But then she realised it wasn’t quite touching her. She turned her hand over, palm facing Lincoln, watching in fascination. Where it was making contact with the force field there was a small silvery ripple.

Lincoln lowered his hand. “Did you feel anything?”

She shook her head. “Not really. It was kind of like a tingle. Fitz, how high was that?”

“It was five milli amperes. Technically that should have hurt. Looks like it worked for the most part.”

“Want me to keep going?” Lincoln asked looking back at Jemma.

She nodded and he raised his hand up again. His fingers twitched as the electricity shot back out at her again, aimed at her abdomen. There was a buzzing sound as the light brightened.

“Twenty mA. Anything Jemma?” Fitz called to her. “That would normally cause muscle contractions by now,” he said to Daisy over his shoulder, who was observing from behind the workbench.

“No. It’s still just tingling.”

Lincoln continued to propel the energy from his hands.

“We’ve reached one hundred and ten mA and still going. That should have stopped your heart by now!” The electric crackle grew louder.

“I still can’t feel much,” she called back.

The numbers on the screen kept growing. “We’ve reached two hundred! Jemma I think we should stop!”

“Wait just a little more!” The blue grid flashed over her, followed by a sizzling sound. The numbers reached four hundred.

Jemma cried out suddenly, dropping to her knees. Lincoln stopped immediately. “Jemma!”

The others rushed out of the room and Fitz practically threw down the equipment, scrambling to get to her. “Jemma are you okay?”

“Ugh yeah, I’m okay. That just really stung.” She pulled off the electrodes as she attempted to stand while still pressing a hand to her abdomen. Her hunched form rippled again and disappeared completely.

Fitz halted, a few steps from where she was. Or had been. “Jemma? Did you do that?”

“Do what?" Her voice answered.

“Um. You’re invisible. Did you touch the switch?”

“My hands aren’t anywhere near it.” He heard her shoes scuff the ground as she stood.

“Can you switch back?” He asked desperately. The team had gathered around now, all clearly shocked and worried.

“I’m trying, but nothing’s working!” Fitz could hear the panic in her voice. “Oh no, Fitz what do we do? Nothing’s working!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These here are the charts I used to help me determine the effects of electricity on the human body.  
> http://img.wonderhowto.com/img/56/01/63579638552542/0/electricity-electronics-for-hackers-basics-part-2-what-is-electricity.w654.jpg  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-oV6vCLqwnc8/TpFltQmBw9I/AAAAAAAAAEY/qHdnVQwSfI4/s1600/Current+Effects.JPG
> 
> The pace of this chapter probably moved a little quick. I was busy this weekend with Easter but I felt I was overdue for the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'm still finding my rhythm here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so so long to update which I'm sorry for. I've been busy with stuff irl and often forget hahaha. I tend to do this a lot which is probably why writing multi-chapter things takes so long for me. Just a heads-up I /will/ take a while to update the chapters but I'll really try not to leave it for so long with the next chapter :)

“Okay. Okay we’ll figure something out. Please just try to be calm.”

“Calm?! In case you hadn’t noticed Fitz, that’s kind of hard at the moment!” She was pacing around the room from what they could hear. Chairs were being shoved around to what appeared their own accord. It was clear she was trying to vent her frustration.

“I know, I know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ll figure something out. We’ve handled worse things.”

“I’m not sure if this is a stupid question,” Hunter piped up “but can’t she just… take it off?”

Jemma sighed frustratingly. “It has an integrated locking system that prevents the wearer, or anyone else, from taking it off them unless they are visible. Safety precaution Fitz and I established when we created it.” She sounded calmer as approached them.

“Maybe that was it short-circuiting, like you said could happen? What if I give it a bit more juice? Might be enough to get it off.” Lincoln kept his distance, unsure of how to approach Fitz. He couldn’t quite gage his emotional response just yet.

Fitz lifted his head. “Really? You want to do that again and see what other problems you can create?” 

“Fitz, please, you know this wasn’t his fault. I told him to keep going.” He felt Jema press her hand to his shoulder blade. His eyes glanced to the floor, ashamed she now had to reassure him.

Daisy stepped in, “Listen, no amount of arguing is going to fix this. You’re Fitz-Simmons- you can do anything.” Still not convinced, his eyes downcast, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly across his lip. She tried again. “I believe in you. Just like all those times you believed in us.”

He paused a moment, considering her words. “Okay. Okay, I’ll- we’ll theorise. Maybe there’s something we haven’t thought of.”

She gave an understanding nod. “Don’t worry Jemma, you’ll be back to you full self in no time.”

“I know.” It was quiet and unconvinced.

Lincoln pushed his hands into his pockets and followed the others out. Daisy jogged to catch up with him, resting a hand on his back as they walked. She glanced back solemnly at Fitz as they disappeared into the hallway.

“It’s worth a try. Either it works or it doesn’t. It can’t do much worse.”

“He could kill you,” he whispered tersely through his teeth. Her hand pulled away. Fitz didn’t have to see her face to know she had that look on her face. That look that says she’s all to used too putting herself in danger. The one of a knowing look that it hurts him as much as her. 

“I know self destructive behaviour when I see it, Jemma. I’ve been there.” The last part was an almost whisper. He closed his eyes. It was much better for him to envision her in his head rather than to open them to empty space.

“Why would you think-”

“Willingly exposing yourself to dangerous situations? I’ve seen you throw yourself out of a plane, jump onto a bomb for god sakes!” The heels of his palms pressed desperately to his eyes, hoping maybe to gain an understanding. 

“I wasn’t thinking, I was just doing! To save my friends.”

“Exactly! You weren’t thinking! If you’re trying to prove something to yourself or to-”

“I’m not. I just… I haven’t decided.That was different. Firstly, I was sick with almost no hope of a cure and about to explode. And on the train it was just a split second decision. Everything turned out fine though.”

“Yeah you got lucky. But what about that last time.”

There was a sharp intake of breath followed by silence. They both knew to what he was referring. When she pleaded with him, almost desperately, to let her be killed. To give up her own life to save theirs. To hope that with her gone the portal wouldn’t have opened, wouldn’t have let that thing escape. Even if she had sacrificed herself they wouldn’t have stopped it. Some part of her knew that and so did he.

Fitz knew how overrun with guilt she had been lately. He could see how it consumed her, how it tore her apart. He could see beneath the soft exterior, down to the ridges of her soul, worn and jagged.

She’d said once how exposed she often felt around him, at how well he could read her. But Jemma knew him far better than she let on. A mutual fear of letting the other down was often the first layer the other would recognise. As debilitating as it felt, roadblocks are often encountered between them. They often chose to go around rather than tear it down.

He glanced to the ground with a sigh. “Alright, fine we’ll talk about it later. But as for this, can we at least try something else?”

“What do you propose?”

Fitz returned from the storage room several minutes later. He sat a box down on the workbench.

“Jemma, are you still in here?” he called. A device about the size and shape of an ice puck floated out, startling him.

“No need to shout, I’m still here. So you found some EMPs?” Jemma flipped the device over before setting it down. It was a little unsettling to see it turning over in midair. But then he also realised that a disembodied voice was probably stranger.

“Yeah. I figured there must still be some sort of current in the vest, keeping the visibility refractors on. If we can interrupt that signal then we can get you back to normal.”

“That does sound like a good idea. See I knew you’d think of something!” The smile was evident in her voice and it almost made his ears turn pink with happiness.

Fitz, not one for holding onto more than a handful joy, quickly lost the warmth in his face. It never lasted long so why pretend that anything was going to be okay for long.

“But what if it doesn’t work?”

“Let’s just try this first okay? We’ll consider other options when we have to.” He went about setting some down and switching them on, a low hum emitting from each. 

“Alright let’s see what it does.” He gestured to where he’d set up four of them.

Footsteps approached the EMPs and for a moment nothing happened. A sudden blinding flash illuminated the room and the devices sparked to life. The familiar electric crackle pierced the air. Jemma’s form appeared once again and a smile appeared on both their faces. There was barely a moment for her to undo the zip before another crackle. The vest began to shimmer and fade, absorbing itself into her body.

“Jemma!” Fitz reached out to her as she looked down to see her own form fade. His hand collided with her arm. It would have been her hand but he could no longer see it.

“Fitz,” she was trying to keep her voice even now. “What have we done?”

His hand moved to find the vest but he only felt her shirt settled over the curve of her waist.  
“It’s gone.” He was numb all the way down to his toes.

There was nothing he could say. Words caught in his throat. He inhaled a shaky breath.  
“We… I don’t-.”

He brought his hand up, fingers twitching, and wiped it across his forehead. One hand grasping the bench he leant over, struggling to even his breathing

“Fitz, listen to me. Everything will be okay.” She was rubbing circles on his back, trying to help him calm down. How was he supposed to be calm about this? Why was it that she was comforting him? No, this wasn’t right. This was unfair.

“Really? How will this be okay?! I’ve only made things worse!” 

Slamming his hand on the hard surface, he felt her hand recoil. He instantly regretted his outburst. The loss off her touch made him feel . Really he didn’t mean to come off so harsh but it was too late to take back now. He turned and reached out for her hand but there was only empty space. Just him, seemingly alone in the lab. The silence was deafening.

“I’m sorry, Jemma. I just don’t know what to do here.” A moment passed and then he felt her hand cover his, her thumb lightly stroking his knuckles.

“It’s not your fault, I had a part in this too. Neither of us expected this would happen.”

“You’re not one for giving up. Especially not on me.” Fitz drew in a shaky breath. “We’ll keep trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a drabble until I found I wanted to write more. Its been slow progress but lo and behold I managed to keep my creative juices flowing. I made a playlist for it too which can be found here if anyone is interested:  
> http://8tracks.com/burstingintolife/steps-in-the-night


End file.
